


I'll meet you under the cedar trees

by acecake5



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chase Devineaux Can't Drive, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Hugs, Kissing, Trees, gay people in a forest, i mean it doesnt really come up tbf but yea they're in high school, like 16-17, player is carmens brother in this, sorry if it's bad lmao, the words jst came to me, was thinkin abt writing and trees and yeah idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: no idea how to summarize this at all
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	I'll meet you under the cedar trees

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it lmao

Julia balanced precariously, one foot planted on a stone resting in a creek. She brought her other foot forward and hopped over onto the bank.

A flash of a red coat behind a spruce tree and Julia’s eyes lit up. 

“Carmen?” she called.

Footsteps sounded on the soft dirt and leaves, fading away. Julia smiled.

She walked around the spruce and bumped into a birch tree. She stepped back, readjusting her glasses.

Red appeared in the corner of her eye and she turned, grinning as Carmen tipped her hat and disappeared into the undergrowth.

For someone wearing bright colors, Carmen mingled with the dark greens easily.

Julia followed and stepped over a fallen cedar limb. Hold on - cedar? She pulled the note Carmen had passed to her in class out of her pocket.

_ the forest. 4pm _

_ I’ll meet you under the cedar trees _

_-_ _ C _

Julia looked around. There were a few cedar trees close by. 

Carmen stepped out from a bush and brushed some twigs and leaves off of her shoulders.

“Hi, Jules,” she smiled brightly and held her arms out for a hug.

Julia smiled and wrapped her arms around Carmen.

“Why do we always meet up like this, dear?” Julia asked after pulling away.

Carmen shrugged. “It’s so I can maintain my mysterious reputation.”

“You’re adorable.” Carmen blushed slightly and Julia pulled her in for a quick kiss.

“Did you see how Chase was looking at us at lunch today? He’s definitely onto us.” Carmen grinned and leaned back onto a tree, crossing her arms.

“No, I didn’t. Did he say anything?” 

“You were too busy looking at me to see weren’t you? And no, he didn’t.” Carmen raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe I were, would that be so bad?” Julia slipped her fingers through Carmen’s.

“No, no it wouldn’t.”

“How’s Player doing?” Julia asked.

“Pretty good. Oh! That reminds me, he told me to ask you if you knew anything about Ancient Egypt? He needs help with a history project about it,” Carmen said.

“Yes, I do, actually. I assume I’m invited over then?” Julia smiled.

“Of course. Would after school on Wednesday work for you? We can get ice cream on the way over to my house.” Carmen pressed a light kiss to Julia’s forehead.

“Yes, that would work.”

Carmen’s phone pinged and she pulled it out of her coat pocket.

“Oh, it’s Zack,” she read the message and winced. “He says Chase crashed a car again and almost hit Ivy, who’s terrified. I’d better go deal with this.” She started to walk away.

“You forgot something,” Julia said, and Carmen stopped walking.

“I did?”

Julia grabbed the collar of Carmen’s coat and drew her in to meet her lips.

Carmen rested her hands on Julia’s waist and Julia moved her own hands upward, tangling them in Carmen’s hair.

Carmen pulled away, smiling softly.

“I do have to go now, though,” she said.


End file.
